


Royal Bones

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First Time, Gift Fic, HOPE soul trait, I hope?, Original Character has a unique SOUL trait, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Steamy Romance, Voice Kink, king sans, lightly inspired by Hades and Persephone Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: The Skeleton King of Monsters and his wife, Esther Prism Mariposa, have their first night together... it's been well worth the wait.





	Royal Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleChix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend, Turtle. You are an amazing person, dude!
> 
> Also, Storyshift Sans seriously doesn't get enough love.
> 
> A warning, this is MORE Skelly smut, if you don't like it, please, I beg you, go read something else.

The darkness of the room cradled Esther, like a cold touch over her warm body, but she didn’t feel afraid, as she felt her King’s presence, suddenly appearing from behind her. She’d waited so long for him and now, as she felt his arms draw her closer from behind, his teeth pressed down onto her shoulder, there was a swelling in her chest that threatened to overwhelm her.

“My Queen, what would you ask of me?” His deep baritone voice rasped softly into her skin, and she whimpered, as his voice seemed to vibrate through her body, her SOUL pulsing within her bosom.

“You’re the king.” She replied softly, twisting around to face him, “I am at _your_ disposal, milord.”

He growled softly, pulling her closer, he caressed her cheek with a gentle touch.

“No one will ever tell you what to do again. I will give you whatever your heart desires. You have captured me, Esther, and I am your _very_ willing slave.”

“I don’t want a slave,” Esther wrapped her small hands around his shoulders, her eyes shining lovingly at him, “I want you by my side and within my heart and soul.”

Esther’s husband blinked, his smile turning solemn as he took her hands and pressed them to his teeth, nuzzling her skin.

Esther gasped softly, as his kisses traveled up her arms to her shoulders.

“My queen… tonight, I will worship you, and show you how happy you have made this old fool.”

And his glowing tongue, shimmering royal blue with iridescent, lavender tones, slipped from his jaws to tenderly brush her neck and ear, making Esther whimper and cling to him, her legs like jelly as tingles from his tongue ran through her body and settled at her toes.

The King of monsters gently cupped her face under her chin and smirked softly, gazing deeply into her eyes, “This I promise you.”

He angled her face and dipped in for a searing kiss that took her breath clean away.

She had smelled hints of his magic before, a sweet, tangy aroma that reminded her of tropical fruits, but now, as her tongue was overwhelmed by his, probed the walls of her cheeks and caressing the back of her teeth, she now realized just what that smell had been; the sharp tang of a dragon fruit and the sweet sugar of a passion fruit, somehow blended into a smoothie of a kiss.

Moaning softly, Esther whimpered into his hungry mouth as she felt his other hand grasp at her hip, kneading her flesh softly and admiringly, as he drew back and licked his teeth, “My sweet queen, you are so delicious… I must have more.”

He swept her off her feet, and in a dizzying moment, they went from in the center of the room to the giant canopy bed that awaited their first night together.

Esther trembled, unafraid, but nervous, as her liege gently and reverently slipped her sleeves from her shoulders, pushing her clothes down until her ample, pale chest was exposed.

His tongue lolled, it would have been unseemly, but Esther didn’t care, the sight of him losing himself to her was… sending hot, blazing tendrils of desire down her body, as he leaned to kiss her, murmuring, “I’m going to taste you, my queen… I will make you feel pleasure that you have never felt before.”

He dipped down to her neck hovering over her half-clothed body, he gently laved her clavicle, going lower, dragging his tongue in an agonizing fashion-

“M-my king!” Esther gasped, her core clenching and now soaked, as he took one pert nipple into his mouth and swirled the tip of his tongue around it, glancing up at her face with his flashing eye-lights, now giving a sharp, hazy indigo light. His maw opened wider, and she arched into him, as he gently grasped her other breast, his tongue laving at her flesh wantonly.

She gasped as she bucked her hips into him involuntarily, almost shocked when she felt the growing bulge at his pelvis.

Groaning with need, her skeletal king dug into her sharply with his pelvis, grinding against her softly, as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts.

“Oh please!” She begged, and he slowly withdrew, mouth open as he panted, “Soon, my queen… I must confess,-“ and he brushed a thumb along her wet, full lips-“ I am not done with you just yet. I beg you, patience, my jeweled butterfly…”

The bed creaked as he sat up, reaching to grasp at her dress, his sockets flashed as he tore the dress in two without much effort.

Without any further comment, he bent back down, and kissed her stomach, scooping up her legs and shrugging them onto his powerful shoulders, she quivered, as he looked her right in the eye before pulling the burning apex of her legs into his face.

“Oh my LORD!” she swore loudly, in an almost horrified tone, unaware that this much pleasure existed, and a gratified chuckle from his chest reverberated through her.

He didn’t speak, as his tongue caressed her southern lips, tingling over her sensitive pearl before ducking back down, into the cove of her hidden treasure.

Esther was heaving for breath, as she felt a pressure build, her body sweating and her heart hammering, as he lapped languidly at her, humming and grunting into her folds, until that pressure broke, without warning.

Esther called his name desperately, as her back arched and her toes curled, her body shaking in spasms.

Esther’s king continued to lap at her entrance, until she was glowing with the aftermath of her orgasm, a small, satisfied smirk on his face as his efforts paid off.

He loved keeping his promises, but he also wanted her relaxed and ready as he was very much “king” sized. He refused to do anything that would harm her, and wanted her to be as ready as possible. She was already so very small, and the flower between her legs was very soft and delicate.

He couldn’t lie, the thought of filling her up, becoming one in a very physical sense, was something he’d been thinking about for a very long time, tainting his fantasies, and all his private moments.

Tonight, he fully intended on making her his, in soul _and_ body.

Shrugging her trembling legs off his shoulders carefully, he requested in a sultry tone, “My queen… will you help me disrobe?”

Esther went red, but she hurried to sit up, desperate, she clawed as his clothes, removing his shirt and, with some measure of anticipation, pushed the band of his pants down, amazed by the dark blue and lavender glow that was shimmering there.

Her eyes widened, as she watched his magic develop and form, her lips parting, as she stared in awe.

“Like what you see?” he growled softly, winking down at her. He felt flattered at her wide-eyed stare. Esther was trembling and she gave a moan as she quickly nodded, her gazing flickering to the rest of his giant skeletal frame, resting her gaze on his thick boned, giant ribcage, so much larger then her own.

There were a few battle scars nicking his ivory bones, here and there, no doubt left over from the war with the humans, and she touched him softly, longing to erase his pain with her love.

The King stiffened under her touch, allowing her to feel his now magic-sensitive bones, panting and groaning with self-restraint as her delicate fingers explored more and more, her core once again growing quite slick with desire.

She tickled his clavicle and leaned up to kiss his spinal column, setting her teeth playfully at his bones.

His groan shifted down into a low growl and suddenly, she was pinned back down to the bed, the large skeletal king laving her with his elongated tongue, snarling low in her ear.

“Pardon my lewd language, but may I bury my bone inside you, my queen?” he bent to kiss her forehead, gruffly chuckling at her huffing moans.

“Yes, my liege.”

He gently pushed her back down, as she opened her legs and rested them on the edges of his pelvic bones, marveling at their unique feel.

His incandescent length, intimidating in size and shape, pointed right at her, and he chuckled softly, “My stars, I’ve wanted this for so long, my sweet butterfly.”

And he stroked his length against her center, slicking his magic with her desire.

She moaned and now, she trembled, as she felt his head at her entrance, his size truly dawning within her and setting her nerves on fire.

“Oh, My king!” she moaned, just a little nervous.

There was conflict on his face, unwilling to frighten or hurt her, but an idea presented itself. The King kissed her soundly before sitting up.

He held out his hand in that kingly, authoritative way that he had about him, and Esther could feel her SOUL sing in response to his call.

She felt a tug at her chest, and her brilliant, shimmering SOUL of Hope appeared from her being, hovering likes a small star of promise in the darkness of the room.

“So beautiful… my gorgeous love… my saving grace.” He murmured in tones of devotion and love, cradling the shining soul in his palms, he glanced down at her.

“I won’t hurt you… in fact, I don’t need my own pleasure at all tonight-“

“No, my king, please… I _need_ _you_ inside of me. Just please… be gentle with me.” Esther pleading, blushing and hiding her face in her hair.

His expression softened and filled with love at her. There was nothing that he had done nothing to deserve her, and it was with the greatest swell of love that he opened his jaws and put her soul in his mouth.

Esther squealed in surprise and euphoria, as her body became overwhelmed with sensations, like it was being touched and caressed so gently and so lovingly all over, including parts of her that she hadn’t even been aware of.

Her lower back tickled, her hips sang, and her breasts, already sharpened with arousal, seemed to only tighten as she arched her back, her mouth opened with a wordless cry.

The King smirked lovingly, rolling his magical tongue over her soul in his mouth and sucking on it slightly, eyes fixed on her sweating, quivering body, and he set the head of his deep blue and iridescent violet length back at her entrance.

Slowly, he began to pushed his stem into her flower, caressing her body with his hands and rolling her sweet, shining soul in his mouth.

“Oh King!” Esther squealed loudly, her body tensing and relaxed, as she was invaded slowly, her hands grasping at his shoulders, as her walls were stretched and filled.

The king grunted, and groaned as his need grew, she was _so_ tight around him, and as he finally, _finally,_ hilted inside of her, she was writhing against him and panting wildly, her eyes hazy as she chanted almost incoherently.

“Please!” She begged, over and over.

“My queen, what is your command?” he chuckled deeply, releasing her soul from his mouth and letting it hover over them.

She quivered at his searing gaze and gasped shamelessly, “Please, _please_ cum inside me!”

He blinked in surprise, his cheekbones tinting dark purple as his SOUL swelled within him.

That was certainly unexpected… but oh, the _thought_ of her carrying _his_ heir! It set a fire ablaze inside of him, as he pictured it.

She’d be _so_ beautiful, round and sweet, growing their children within her tender, caring body-

His hips thrust coarsely against her and she squealed loudly, clutching at him, she screamed, “Y _es_! _Please, I need you_!”

He took that as a command and began to set a steady pace inside of her, easing inside her walls, he panted and growled in desperation, “Oh my _sweet_ butterfly~”

Her walls clenched around him, and he whined, his voice shifting to a rumbling growl, as the noise of the bed creaking echoed in time to their panting and cries of carnal desire.

His own soul was singing with him, yearning for hers and he let it fly like a bird from his chest, allowing his cobalt and violet soul to dance with hers.

Now the pleasure was almost too much to bear, as his SOUL sang, and his pace at her body quickened, as their souls rubbed and danced joyfully around each other, like lovers meeting after a long absence apart. The floating culmination of their beings shifted into each other, hers upright and his inverted, fitting together perfectly, like a puzzle.

Ironically, the two souls, melded together, created the _shape_ of a butterfly, and it fluttered over them in a dizzying, floating flight.

Esther felt the coils of pressure winding up within her, so _tight_ , she thought they would break her, and she mewled her lover’s name, as all the pressure broke and spilled, her orgasm ripping at her senses.

Her King threw back his head, as her walls _clenched_ down on him, and with a few more rough thrusts, he roared, calling for her desperately, as his magic spilled inside her womb, overflowing and leaking out around her, as he thrust into her soft body.

Panting and groaning with the throes of his peak, he held himself up above her, refusing to collapse against her tender frame.

“Oh My king…” Esther moaned, reaching for him, and he wrapped a strong arm around and under her body, pulling her so that she was lying against his frame.

Softly, he stroked her hair, as his magic began to dispel, and he gave a grunt of pleasure as she kissed his cheek, turning towards her to lave at the sweat of her shoulder and neck.

“Oh My King… that was amazing.” Esther murmured shyly, “You are amazing…”

“My sweet butterfly.” He smiled softly, holding her tightly, as their souls parted and continued to dance, like brilliant fireflies in love.

**Author's Note:**

> *Waves at readers* if you made it down this far, thanks for checking this out!  
> Please check out TurtleChix's stories, they are awesome!


End file.
